They Said I Would Get Rich
by aZnfantasygoddess
Summary: Being really poor, Rin lives in an alleyway with her parents. What would happen when Kagura tells her she could get rich by stealing THE Sesshoumaru's boxers and selling them? An unexpected marriage...and trouble...
1. In Which I Attempt To Steal

They Said I Could Get Rich

- Disclaimer -  
InuYasha by Rumiko Takahashi

- Warning -  
All characters are OOC, that's your warning.

Chapter 1: In Which I Attempt To Steal

First of all, I was really poor. I lived on the torn up houses in the allyway with my parents. We tried to find a job, but we always failed. No one would except me because I dropped out of school, we just didn't have the money. They wouldn't accept my parents either because they didn't go to college. So when my friend Kagura told me we would get rich if I stoled one of _his_ boxers and sold them...That was exactly what I did...

And that is how I'm trapped in this hole with no one to help. I don't even know how my parents are doing in that dark alleyway. I hope they're not made at me...I really do...But now that I'm here, there's really nothing I could do...But let's back up and have me tell you the story of why I'm here...

--------

Remembering Kagura's words, I carefully climbed up the window and snuck in. I was walking on my tippy toes afraid they'll hear me. It was really dark and really hard to see. My hands were out in front of me and sometimes going to the side to find a wall or something. When my hand made contact with something cold, I knew I found a wall. Slowly tracing the wall with my hands, I made my way through what seemed like a nonstop hallway. My eyes got used to the dark and was able to see some features of the house. I spotted the stairs.

_"Stairs!" _I thought. _"How am I suppose to know what floor he sleeps on!"_ So I just went up the stairs and went with my intentions. It was a six story house, what story would _he_ sleep on? After long thought, I had the feeling he slept on floor three, so I made my way up, counting what floor I'm on and trying my best not to fall asleep, although I can't see the reason why I would. After heartpounding and a little trembling, I finally made it to floor three, but what room? I made my way through the halls and pass a living room until I came to face with a door, the lighting was visible through the cracks of the door. I heard running water, so that must have meant that he was taking a shower, so I got in. My intentions were correct as I quickly looked around for a drawer. One was straight ahead of me. I quietly ran to it as I opened it to see...BOXERS! Yes!

As I was getting ready to take a boxer in my hand the bathroom door was thrown open as I saw "the guy" with only a towel draped around his lower half. I quickly blushed as I looked away.

"Who are you and what are you doing here?" He asked as I stayed dumb. "I will not tolerate you not answering." He began to walk closer to me and I knew this was it. I forced my body up as I mentally screamed at it to scram! But it hardly obeyed. Slowly I took steps towards the door then I sped up only to be blocked by him.

"Did I say you could go?" He asked as I still stood with my eyes widened, expression unchanged. He chuckled. "Are you...scared?" I now saw a smirk and somehow my nervousness melted and disappeared. I looked down.

"I'm...I'm sorry," I apologized. "It's just that, I have a really poor family, and my friend said that if I stole something of yours and sold it, I would have became rich." I admitted my sins, he better let me go now!

"Now why would I believe that?" He asked. "What if you were only here to come and rape me?" My head sprung up and I was...HOT! If you get what I mean...

"You perv! I'm still a virgin! Ah- I mean, why would I rape you of all guys on the planet!" I yelled at him, his smirk only widened. He moved closer to me as I was glued onto my position. I felt his arms around me as I stiffened.

"You know you want me," he said as my eyes only widened. Searching deep inside my soul for my voice...I couldn't find it.

"I...I don't want you!" Yes! I found my voice! His arms only tightened as his head touch my shoulders, I could feel the hard yet smooth smirk he had on. "Would you stop smirking!" And it only widened, sigh.

"Now, why would I do that? You were the one who came into my room," he answered.

"I...I told you the truth! Now if you would just willingly let me go, I promise to never evade your home again! I promise!" I yelled as I got my hands inbetween us and cupped together in a begging pose. He pushed me onto his bed as he hovered on top of me.

"What's your name?" He asked.

"M-my name?" I choked.

"Yes?"

"V-valerie," I answered, of course, that wasn't my name. He seemed to have read my mind. Damn him!

"That's not your name, you don't look like a Valerie to me, lie again and I swear I'll-" he stopped and got into a thinking phase. "-_punish_ you." I gulped.

"R-rin," I answered choking again, my throat throbbed. "My name is Rin."

"Rin...what a nice name, I suppose you know me?" He asked I nodded.

"You're...a bastard," I replied as his eyes narrowed, but then they softened into...was that lust! And a smirk...

_"I'll show you how much a bastard I can be," he said as he started to kiss my neck, I started moving and screaming._

Oh my Kami! Did I just think that!

"I guess, you don't know me, yet you attempt to steal from me eh?" he asked. I shut my eyes not wanting to hear what was happening. "Look here, I'll have a deal with you." I opened my eyes to look straight in his gold ones.

"W-what's the deal?" I asked.

"I'm short of...servants for the house right now, I pretty sure you wouldn't mind being a servant here, would you?" He asked. I took this offer into thoughts, if I worked for him, then no longer would I have to starve, but my parents who loved me dearly are still on the streets. What would they do? But...I wouldn't be his servant for life would I? Maybe just a couple months, I get paid, go to my parents, give them the money and we could probably afford food for a month, but not a house.

"I'll accept your offer," I answered looking bold as he got up from me. I let out a sigh of relief.

"Good, I'm Sesshoumaru, you will sleep on this floor just on the other side," he said as he walked out motioning for me to follow. We kept walking until we reached a room. "You'll sleep in here," he opened the door as I went in. The walls were bordered with gold and silver lines and the bed was all plain white with golden pillows and gold trimmed blankets. My eyes widened.

"Isn't this-"

"Too much?" He answered for me. I nodded. "Of course not, servant or not, you deserve a good room." He then left as I looked around the big room. This room was even bigger than that of the alleyway my parents and I were stuck in. I found a door and open it to lead to a great bathroom, with a tub on the side, shower right next to it, the sink on the other side of the shower and tub and then the toilet in the very far corner. This room was too much for me.

I got out of the bathroom as I spotted the closet, I opened it to find...girl clothes? How was it even possible? I found a nightgown as I took it out, stripped, and put them on. I yawned as I tured off the lamp by my side and fell asleep on the comfy bed, which I haven't felt for years...

--------

"What do you mean I'm the only servant!" I yelled at him. "You don't expect me to do all the work do you?" He nodded.

"Of course I do," he answered. "This is what you get for trying to steal my things, now go work!" I cringed as I grabbed the broom from his hand and started working. First it was the kitchen, then the living room, and then the bathrooms, then his laundry...ARGG! He'll pay for making me do this! Then it was the next floor and the next, if I ever get to make my own house, if ever, I'm never go to make it a couple stories high!

Another thing I didn't mention, I have to prepare his meals for him! Does he know that I haven't even made a meal for...who knows how many years?

"Every women is suppose to know how to cook, what's wrong with you?" He asked as I got mad.

"Sesshoumaru! If only you listen to me! I was stuck in a dark alleyway eating nothing but trash! You don't expect me to remember how to cook do you?" I yelled.

"Hmph, seems like I'll have to have you take classes then."

"What!" I yelled at him. But then, he won this argument once again, and I took cooking classes. In a week and a half, I was a chef. Watch out world! Muhahahahah!

-------One Day On The Way To Class-------

"So what are you to him, Ms. Rin?" a reporter asked as I turned away. He came and block my way as he snapped pictures and I covered my horrid face. "Are you his wife? Did bachelor Sesshoumaru finally get a mate?"

"Arg! No! I am not his wife! Will you reporters leave me alone!" I yelled as I made my way out and got to my cooking class. That night when I got home...Things were not pretty.

--------

"What did you say!" He yelled at me as I looked away.

"I told them, I wasn't your wife, it's all a lie!" I yelled at him as he still glared at me.

"How can I trust you? Do you know that reporters could be liers!" He yelled at me. "They can say whatever in the paper and still get credit for it! People will believe him!" He got up. "Next time Rin, watch who you're talking too and watch out!" That night, I couldn't sleep...

--------

I was so worried I skimmed through the paper today before Sesshoumaru was awake and my intentions were correct once again. (Maybe I'm a psychic.) It was the headstory.

**BACHELOR SESSHOUMARU TAISHOU OF YOUKAI IND.  
****IS SILENTLY SEEING MS. RIN  
****WILL THEIR RELATIONSHIP LAST?**

By, Miroku Houshi

Yesterday, a woman with mid-back black hair was walking on the sidewalk going on her way to a cooking class. Not only was she walking on the sidewalk but she came out of the Sesshoumaru Taishou's mansion. Reporters were sent to ask her questions but she hesitantly answer them in a rude like manner.

"So Ms. Rin, are you and Sesshoumaru secretly meeting behind people's back?" Houshi, president of the _Tokyo Days_ publisher asked.

"Yes, it is very true that him and I are seeing, but we don't know how far this relationship is going," Rin answered.

"Have you and Sesshoumaru slept together," Houshi said this question made Ms. Rin blush a whole lot.

"Yes," she answered quietly. "We have."

Before Houshi was able to ask her another question, she ran off to her class. Seems like taking this class will affect hers and Sesshoumaru's relationship.

Ms. Rin's last name is unknown for the time being, what if Rin was Sesshoumaru's sister and this relationship was an incest?

Houshi can be reached at  
mhoushi (a) tokyodays. org  
(707) 464 - 6190 ext. 502

My eyes were wide with fiery! How could he! This is all a lie! Newspaper press are so dumb to have their contact detail at the bottom of each article! This Miroku will pay!

"Rin."

But before that, I'll have to explain things to Sesshoumaru...Tehehehe...

"Yes, Sesshoumaru?" I asked as I tried to put on a smile. I should have hid this when I had the chance.

"Give me the paper," he commanded more than asked and I hestitantly handed it over. He read over the article as his eyes narrowed. "Tell me you didn't-"

"I didn't! They're all lies!" Rin yelled.

"I'll have a talk with Miroku about this," Sesshoumaru said as my eyes widened. Sesshoumaru walked over to the door.

"Wait! You know Miroku!" I asked as I looked at him behind.

"He's my brother's friend, we keep the company running, why he spread lies, or not, I don't know, but I can take away his career anytime I want," with that said, Sesshoumaru was out the door and I was frozen. He didn't eat breakfast! He just went! Usually he's so mad at me when I don't have breakfast ready for him! So that day I sat in the living room just thinking why this Miroku did this. Why would he spread lies like this? Does he know how hard it is to be undone?

---------

"I'm really sorry, Sesshoumaru and Rin!" He yelled pleadingly. "I didn't mean to hurt you guys so much! It was all InuYasha's idea! He thought it would be fun to do this to you two!" Sesshoumaru and I both threw glares at the guy with a black ponytail. My lips tightened.

"Do you know that I can throw my brother's company away like a piece of paper? Why would you two do this? Must he bring shame to the Taishou family?" Sesshoumaru asked Miroku as he paled.

"Please Sesshoumaru! Don't take away the company! We'll tell the people we were lying!" Miroku said as Sesshoumaru just glared more and I spoke up.

"Even after you tell it was a lie, do you think anyone would want to read your writings again? If you guys were liars then everyone that read your stories will think they were all fake!" I yelled mad at him.

"I'm really really really sorry!" Miroku pleaded.

"Out," Sesshoumaru said holding in his anger. "Go out now Miroku, and I don't want to see you until I've have a talk with my..._brother_." Enough said, Miroku rushed out as I stared at Sesshoumaru. When the door was shut I yelled at him.

"How can you just let him off the hook like that! I did sleep with you and you know pretty well yourself!" I yelled at him as he just sat there and listened. "Look Sesshoumaru, if it wasn't your fault that I just HAD to go and take cooking lessons, then I wouldn't have had that mess with Tokyo Days, now rumors are out, and everyone believes them!"

"Look Rin, I don't like this really well myself. And it wasn't my fault you had to take cooking lessons, it's your fault for attempting to steal my boxers at the first place-"

"Alright! Alright! I get it! What do we do now!" We sat there in silence until Sesshoumaru spoke.

"Let's get married."


	2. What To Do, What To Do?

Chapter 2: What To Do, What To Do?

_Thanks to all my reviewers._

_I also wanted to clarify the mistake in my last chapter. When Rin said that they 'did' have sex, I just made a typo, it was suppose to be "didn't". Alright, all I had to say._

"G-get married?" I asked shocked...No, astonished.

"You heard me, I will not repeat myself," Sesshoumaru started. "What do you say?"

"Marry you! Of all the guys on earth, why would I marry you!" The expressions on his face kept changing back and forth, until I couldn't take it anymore, he started talking again.

"This will only be in contract," he started once again. "This will pay off the debt you have of me."

"Debt?" I asked. "What debt? I do not owe you anything!"

"Oh really?" He started to walk up to me, backing me up against the wall. "Who decided to become my servant?"

"H-hey!" I said flicking my wrist in front of him to get him away from me. "I still have a life you know!"

"Life?" He asked giving me one of those looks that says 'You-don't-have-a-life'. "What life? That life on the streets eating garbage?" Tears threatened once again to flow out. Trying to think of a comeback, I was looking down at the floor but I still felt his heated gaze on me.

"No," I started. "I do still have a life, there's my parents out there in the cold, while here I am, in a warm mansion with a jerk who won't understand." I tilted my head to see the reaction on his face to see his eyes sharpened.

"Would you rather be ashamed?" He asked as I lost my breath in my throat. "How would you feel when your parents see a copy of that newspaper in the alley?" I gulped. "What do you think they'll think of you?"

I had no answer. For he was right, like usual. I held my head in shame, knowing he was right all along.

"Alright then," I said as he walked over to his black laptop on the table in the room. He started typing, damn he typed fast. His fingers clicking on the keys as I stood there in a trance. What seemed like a while later, he stopped and printed two copies of the paper out. He motioned for me to sit across from him and I did. My lazy eyes suddenly awoken when I saw what was there...

Marriage Contract

Regulations:

1. You will wake up everyday at 6:30 to fix my breakfast in the morning for me. I will not have toast but miso soup, or a soft rice soup.

2. You will clean the rooms while I'm at work, you will also be responsible for my laundry.

3. No outside communication unless you have talked with me first.

4. You will attend parties, in which I'm invited to, with me.

5. We will not sleep in the same rooms.

6. Problems regarding public investments will be invested by my assistant, Jaken.

7. You will not bring embarassment to me anywhere anytime at all.

8. I'll pay you a monthly wage.

_...contract continues... _

75. This contract will last for a year, after the contract is dispersed, you will get one of my vacation houses where your parents and you can move into.

76. You will bear a wedding ring at all times, no spouse is to lose their wedding ring, or high consequences will occur.

77. We will have a wedding ceremony.

78. You will be in interviews with me at some times.

79. Never call my cell unless if it's an emergency.

Signature

Signature

Date enclosed: 5/27/--

"How come I don't have any rights!" I yelled as I flipped back to the first page examining it.

"Rights? Of course you do! You'll get to attend important meetings and interviews with me!" He laughed.

"And if I refuse? I hate getting public attention!" And it's true, I hate the public. I prefer going to my life back in the dumps. "If you're so desperate for a wife, why not ask someone else?"

"I would, but the person I like doesn't like me back," he said as I looked up from the paper contract my eyes wide. Did Sesshoumaru just said he did admire someone?

"P-pardon?" I asked. "You have someone in mind don't you!" I yelled as I ran over to his side. "Who is it?" I asked with big puppy eyes.

"Why would this information be any use to you?" He asked as I looked down. I was a bit jealous, not really jealous, maybe that's even the wrong word. I guess, it just felt weird that Sesshoumaru actually had someone in mind.

"I just wanted to know the lucky girl that's all," I sighed as I went back to my seat.

"The contract?" I snapped from my trance.

"What?"

"The contract, sign it," unable to feel my concious, I signed it, switched it with his and signed his contract too. I handed over the contracts over to him but then he handed them back. "I trust you will take good care of the contracts." I nodded as I rolled my eyes. I took the contracts and I opened the refridgerator. I got out some cold water as I poured it into a glass and drank it. It better cool me down! I'm so flaring mad right now!

I'm still wondering, who's the girl that Sesshoumaru likes...How did she grasp his heart? It's not that I'm jealous or anything...I'm just...curious...yes that's it, I'm just curious...

--------

"Tell me, please!" So you see, I couldn't get enough, I wanted to know who was the lucky girl.

"Would you go away after I tell you?" He asked annoyed as I grabbed onto his arm.

"Yes! Yes! Please tell me!" I begged with my big eyes again.

"I don't know why I would tell you," he said as I started to see a little rosy blush across his cheeks.

"You're blushing!" I gasped. "What's wrong with you? You must really be in love with this girl! Tell me! Please!" I got my hand in my pleading form again, both hands clasped together. I pouted my lips for the 'effect.'

"No, I'm not telling," he said as he turned away. I got to the other side to face him. I know I was being really annoying but he didn't really seem to care at the moment. Maybe he did want to tell?

"Alright then! I'll just accuse you of like Yura Hair from Wig Corps!" His eyes widened. "Ha! I was right was I?" I started laughing like crazy. He liked Yura! Ahahahahah! The lady who wored short skirts! My dad called her!

"No! I don't like Yura!" He yelled like a little kid as I smiled...showing my teeth! I batted my eyes at him a couple times.

"Sure you don't! You know you love her to the depths of her hair!" I started laughing as he smirked and came my way. He started to put his hands on my waist as we stared at each other. Still smiling, we both looked at each other as his face moved closer to mine and my heart started to beat so loud I thought he might have heard it too. Just as our noses were really close to touching, his fingers curled and he started tickling my sides like crazy! I started laughing as my eyes closed trying to push him away.

"Alright! I was kidding!" I laughed. "You don't like Yura!" He still tickled me as I laughed so hard, tears came out of my eyes.

"That's what you get for bothering me!" He said as he smirked. "Didn't I put, number 45, no asking eachother personal questions on the contract? You're breaking the contract and you know it." I laughed harder and harder.

"Alright, alright!" He stopped as my laughing stopped and I tried to catch my breath. As I finally found the pace of the wind that my breathing was going with, I turned to face Sesshoumaru again. "Please?" I asked pouting again. He looked away and I hugged him from behind. "Please tell me Sesshoumaru-_sama!_" I just added -sama, for dramatic effect, don't think that way will you?

"Sesshoumaru-sama?" He asked as he laughed. Then he looked at me seriously. "Rin, you've shown me how great it feels to laugh, but," he paused as his face started to get emotionless and I wondered what happened to the other Sesshoumaru who was laughing just awhile ago. "Don't expect it from me again." He got up and left as I sat there dumbfounded. How can a person change so quick like that? Undetermined, I stood up and walked over to the kitchen to fix me a little snack.

--------

"Ready?" He asked as I nodded. We walked down the perfect isle as we both reach the door and he rung the bell.

_"Welcome to the Taishou Residence, how may we help you?"_ The voice transmitter asked.

"This is Sesshoumaru," Sesshoumaru said as the gates automatically opened and opened up to a huge mansion, twice the size of Sesshoumaru's. They both walked in as Sesshoumaru had Rin close to his side.

"Sesshoumaru? Is it really you?" A beautiful lady asked as she walked up to us. "And who's this?"

"This is my wife mother," he answered as the beautiful lady, better known as _Mother_, looked shocked and turned back to see a young look alike like Sesshoumaru behind her.

"Yes Mother, don't you remember the paper two mornings ago?" The look alike said as Mother nodded.

"Yes, I remember InuYasha, but is this-?" InuYasha nodded.

"Yes, it is Rin," he finished as he went back into the house, but his voice yelled. "YOU DON'T HAVE BAD TASTE AT ALL SESSHOUMARU!" I blushed as Sesshoumaru put his arms around me tighter.

"Is Father home?" Sesshoumaru asked.

"No, your father is at work right now, but, come in! Please Sesshoumaru, it's been so long!" Mother pulled both us in and I was met face-to-face with an old lady, I let out a gasp.

"Did I scare you child?" she asked me as I shook my head.

"No you did not grandma," I said as I turned to look at Sesshoumaru.

"Ye have no manners at all, how did Sesshoumaru ever fall for ye?"

"Grandma Kaede, this is my mate, Rin," Sesshoumaru said as I turned my head to look at the old lady who was, _Grandma Kaede_. She had an eyepatch over her right eye and was dressed in traditional Japanese kimono.

"Yes, I know she is ye mate," she said as she turned her back. "She has no manners, therefore I cannot accepted her into the family."

"But Grandm-"

"No buts, my Sesshoumaru, you're father would not accept this either and you know pretty well yourself," she said as she walked out of the room leaving us with Mother.

"I'm really sorry Sesshoumaru, your grandma is very picky and you know that, I'm really sorry too Rin, but your father will be home soon, you can talk to him then," she said as she looked over to us.

"So Rin, tell me, how did you capture Sesshoumaru's heart? Or is it just that you want money? Dear, if you just want money, just admit it and we'll give you money and you wouldn't have to marry Sesshoumaru." If it was not for the contract, I would have-

"Mother, can I call you that?" I asked looking, searching her eyes.

"Yes, you may call me Mother," she answered as I let out the sigh I was holding and smiled. "But, Sesshoumaru's father is really picky, he might not let you call him Father, until we are completely family."

"I understand," I said still smiling, then I look to Sesshoumaru again to see his emotionless face. I hated that face, I can't read him at all. But the years that I'm going to be his _wife_, I hope I'll soon be able to read what he hides behind that face. What he is determined to hide from the world.

---------

Meeting Sesshoumaru's father was not a pleasant meeting. But we were able to escape and I'm glad that we left it at that. It's so hard to not cry, but I didn't cry. Sesshoumaru said my parents were dead, but they weren't dead! If anything, I want to go back and never came to steal Sesshoumaru's...erm..._boxers_...maybe this wouldn't have happened if I didn't.

---------

_"Please InuTaishou! Didn't you see the look on her face?" Iyazoi asked as InuTaishou ignored his wife's comments. He did not like Rin and that was that. "Tell me did you?"_

_"What look, what look, Izayoi?" He asked as his eyes narrowed. _

_"Didn't you see that sweet smile which begged you to walk her down the aisle?" Iyazoi asked. _

_"No, I did not find a trace of that," he replied._

_"Sure you didn't!" Iyazoi yelled. "Don't you remember the time when you tried to marry me but your parents wouldn't allow US to be together?" _

_InuTaishou smiled at the thought._

_"I sure remember, my dear Iyazoi," he wrapped his arms around her, his lips to her neck. "That's why I had to get you pregnant with Sesshoumaru in order for us to-" he paused and thought about what he was going to say._

_"Exactly, do you expect Sesshoumaru to get Rin pregnant?" He sighed._

_"What are you trying to get at here?" He asked as he let go of his wife's small frame and turned the other way so they were back-to-back._

_"Walk Rin up the aisle and let them marry, please InuTaishou." InuTaishou turned to look at his wife, the pleading look on her face._

_"Alright," he answered. "I'll do it."_


	3. Back In History

Chapter 3: Back In History

It was after the wedding and I was feeling really uncomfortable, Sesshoumaru wouldn't try anything would he? Stupid press having to release fake information, which led into this! I hate them I hate them! So sadly, I slumped on the couch as I stared into space. He better not try anything! Rule number five said that we would have separate rooms too! But still, I feel as if this was wrong, was it?

But something that couldn't get out of my head was he liking someone. Who was it that could melt the cold heart of Sesshoumaru? I wondered as my mind drifted off again. Time seemed too long to pass as I just sat there, trying to figure who Sesshoumaru liked. _Or loved._ Either one, I wanted to know. The curious side of me awakening. He then came out of a room and sat next to me on the couch. He was dressed in a white night shirt and white night pants. I turned to look at him.

"So...Sesshoumaru, who is this girl that you like?" I asked him once again.

"Not tonight, Rin, it's our wedding night," he answered as he layed back on the couch. I gulped. What did he mean our wedding night? He isn't planning anything is he?

"So what if it's our wedding night? I still want to know!" I pleaded as he turned his head my way. I was lost in his golden eyes once again as we just stared at each other. I didn't like the tension as I shifted in my seat and then looked forward not making eye contact with him. "You didn't answer my question dear Sesshoumaru."

"Shut it, I'm not telling," he said looking forward to where I was also looking. I looked at him again.

"Oh come on Sesshoumaru! I'm your wife! W-I-F-E! Wife!" She spelled out for him. He wasn't blinking and his face was emotionless as I bend over and waved him hand in front of him. His hand shot up and caught my hand as he observed it. Wait, he was observing my hand? How awkward! He snatched my hand to the side bending my arm with it as he began to crawl on top of me.

"Hey! You said wife only in the paper! You didn't say anything about sleeping with you!" I blurted out without further thinking. He paused in thought and continued with what he was doing until his face was merely centimeters from mine.

"Who said," he lips gently brushed over mine. "I was going to sleep with you?" His lips brushed mine with every syllable of the words. PLEH! I've never been touched on the lips before! But this position, yes, I was once in! I suddenly pushed him back as I sat up.

"PERVERT!" I yelled standing up and running upstairs to my room, which was located next to his. I closed the door as I laid my back against it. I remember when Sesshoumaru and I first met...He was all...perverted and open like...kind of...and now, he's such a serious perv! He's not so playful! But why the heck would I want him to be like that? I'm just thinking a little too much I think. Someone already has his heart! Am I that dumb? I stared into the dark room in front of me. My arm silently reached out to the light switch as luminescent light filled the room and I was exposed to the big room. It was better than living in the dumps...The dumps! How were my parents doing? I think...no I can't go visit them. News reporters can be at any corner! I better not make Sesshoumaru mad at me for showing up in the press. I started to walk away from the door as my tired legs flew me over to the bed as I slept...with the lights on...

-------

He was about to walk to the bed when he saw the light in Rin's bedroom still on. _Is she still awake?_ He thought as he walked over to her bedroom door and didn't bother to knock as he opened the wooden door. The light was on as a Rin laid on the bed messily. He looked at the sight of Rin still in her day clothes asleep on her bed like a caterpillar. He smirked as he walked over to her bedside and carefully arranged her position on the bed and pulled up the sheets. She turned to the side and snuggled into the pillow as he stood and got up. He looked at her frame one last time before switching the lights off and returning to his bed quarters.

-------

I felt a bright light hit my eye as I squinted one eye open. It was light and was time to get up. I turned to my side to look at the time. My eyes widened as I jumped up from my position in bed and I quickly ran into the bathroom tripping over once. I quickly brushed my teeth and hair at the same time and then I ran to my closet to get other clothing to wear as I threw what I wore of yesterday into the laundry basket located in my room. I ran down the long, nonstop, hallway and skipped down the stairs, and then I tried my best to catch my breath. Sesshoumaru was on the couch reading the newspaper drinking coffee as I slowly and politely walked over sitting on the opposite side of him and clearing my throat. He heard of course, and sat the paper down and I saw him...wearing glasses! How cute! Wait...did I just thought Sesshoumaru was cute? AHHH! Something's wrong with me!

"Wow, you're sure up early," he commented sarcastically as I threw my drop-dead smiles and answered,

"Why I'm not surprised myself!"

"We have an interview today at ten, do you know what time it is?" He asked as my wondering eyes wonder to locate a clock. The big gold hand was pointed halfway between the five and six as the little one pointed a little over the eleven.

"11:26!" I shouted. "Wait, you didn't tell me we had an interview today!"

"Well, we did, but I canceled it since Mrs. Sleepy-head wouldn't get up," he said sipping his coffee.

"Wait wait wait! Let me get this straight! I'm only married to you in paper! Therefore I'm still a MS.!" I put a lot of emphasis on Ms.

"Stop it Rin, you're ARE Mrs. Taishou whether you like it or not!" He said actually, yelled at me for the first time today. _Nice move Rin._ Thought my alter ego.

"Alright then, what are we doing today since the interview got canceled?"

"Easy, I have work to attend to, while you, _Mrs._ Taishou, will clean the house, got it?" My eyes widened.

"What! Clean the house! Don't you have a maid for that!" He smirked and in minutes I began to understand what he meant. I let out a groan as I sulked back into the couch. "Fine, fine! I'll do it! But with a price!" He looked at me questionably.

"What?" He asked.

"You have to tell me who you like! I can tell you who I started to like!" He sat up and put his elbows to his knees as his face rested in his cupped hands.

"Who do you like?" He asked.

"Someone! Tell me who you like first!" Rin smiled, this was working!

"No." Or not...

"Oh come on Sesshoumaru! Why can't you tell me! I'm your wife! Please!" I guess I sounded really weird but who cares right? I really wanted to know. Then a though struck me. "Hey! Can I go to work with you today?" I asked and he looked at me, kind of shock I guess.

"Hm, trying to make an impression huh?" He asked. "Yes you may come."

-------

So that's how I'm in his car listening to _I'm Like a Bird_ by Nelly Furtado. So we're cruising the wind blowing through my hair as the chorus went on again.

_I'm like a bird, I only fly away  
__I don't know where my soul is  
__I don't know where my home is_

Now I think of it, I didn't have a home...if I did, it would probably be in the dumps back at the dumpsters. I do really wonder how my parents are doing. Are they worried about me? Surely a copy of the newspaper has reached back there since some people are too dumb to recycle their papers. I hope they know what's going on in their daughter's life and the big stupid problem she's stuck in...where is my soul?

-------

We're at his company, Youkai Industries. Demons, what did they do!

"Er...Sesshoumaru? Why is your company called _Youkai Industries_?" I asked, curious.

"Long story, but my ancestors were demons," he answered as I looked at him.

"They existed?" I asked unbelievably. "Are you a demon then?" I asked scooting away from him.

"Why yes I am, and proud!" He said sarcastically as I stare at him in shock.

"Sesshoumaru! Tell the truth!" I yelled at him.

"Demons can't live in the world these days Rin. The polluted air kills off the demon senses and they go extinct. Five hundred years ago, demons were able to roam the planet and be okay because they had no technology back then. The air was fresh clean and not much diseases were spread then. I'm not saying that demons don't exist today. Some strong demons were able to put back their sense of smell and be able to live in the world today. Some are even shape shifters." Rin's eyes widened at the thought.

"So you are..." she said shakily. He looked at her and nodded. _Oh my...I've been living under the roof of a demon!_ "You won't hurt me right?" I asked. He smirked.

"Ah yes, on full moons, some of us can't control ourselves," I yelped. This day is getting worse.

"What do you mean!" I asked as he smirked and shook his head. He silently whispered sarcastically whispered:

"Demons." my mouth was wide agape as I noticed what prank he was pulling and I quickly stormed after him.

"So you lied to me then!" I yelled.

"I never lie Rin," he said as we reached the elevator. Wow this was quick, I didn't even get to look or describe the structure of the company! The elevator door opened as a lady with black hair that was long like mine, stood in the elevator in a gray business suit. I saw a shocked expression on Sesshoumaru's face as something twinkled in his eyes...

_Review, or else..._


	4. Whom He Desires

Chapter 4: Whom He Desires

A/n: I did have this done a long time ago, I thought I updated it but I went through my folder and through my stories on and found out I didn't. Sorry.

_Previously on They Said I Would Get Rich..._

"I never lie Rin," he said as we reached the elevator. Wow this was quick, I didn't even get to look or describe the structure of the company! The elevator door opened as a lady with black hair that was long like mine, stood in the elevator in a gray business suit. I saw a shocked expression on Sesshoumaru's face as something twinkled in his eyes...

-------

"So who was she Sesshoumaru?" I asked climbing over his desk and jumping off of it.

"Don't do that Rin, you're acting like a child," Sesshoumaru said overlooking some of his papers.

"Not until you tell me who she is!" I yelled hoping the others in the other room didn't hear me.

"And give me one good reason why I should tell you?"

"Well, you were staring at her with this kind of sparkle in your eyes!" I started. "And you were like shocked and all! It was so cool! I've never seen a side like that of you!" He just threw me a glare and returned to his work as I just stood there pouting. After a minute he started to talk.

"Are you thirsty?" He asked.

"No, tell me Sesshoumaru! You like her huh?" I said scooting close to the desk. He just got quiet.

"She is my secretary," with that said the intercom rung and that lady walked in.

"Sesshoumaru-sama, Naraku is here to see you," she said keeping her head bowed.

"Send him in," he replied as I threw a look at him saying, 'What do I do?' "And take Rin with you, show her around the company," and with that said, I walked out with Kagome as a HOT guy with long black wavy hair walked in the office smirking when he saw me, I gently smiled back.

-------

"And here Rin is the-"

"Hey hey! Kagome right?" I learned her name after that Naraku guy entered Sesshoumaru's office.

"Yes, I'm Kagome," she replied.

"Look, I don't want to look around anymore, can I ask you something?" I asked as she smiled and nodded. "Well then! Do you like Sesshoumaru?" She looked down and smiled.

"Of course, he's my boss," she replied and I swore I almost fell down.

"No! Not like that! I mean, do you like him more than a boss? Like a love?" She shook her head.

"Of course not! Why would I?" She asked and I smiled.

"Just wondering!" YES YES! I yelled in my head! Wait...why'd I say yes? She just smiled sweetly back, ah I see why Sesshoumaru likes her now! Insert smile here!

"So do you want to still tour the company?" she asked and I shook my head in horror.

"No thanks, that will not be necessary," I replied as the both of us went to the food court, yes! A food court!

Daaaaaaaaaamn! The long was so long! My ego was burning with rage as we both waited, I saw people walking with good stuff too! Yum! I wanted some! The long line wait was so long that when we FINALLY reached the cashier, I had lost my appetite.

"What would you like Rin?" Kagome asked as she started to order things for her. I didn't want to eat anymore.

"Umm...I guess I'll have a strawberry smoothie," I answered as she smiled at me and ordered for me. Uh...what's up with her and that smile? She smiles every time! I swear she must even smile when she's down! After ordering we went to the side to wait for our order when they brought our order up, well I wasn't listening and saw two strawberry smoothies. Guess she must have ordered that too. So here I am slurping down the cool drink as Kagome and I went back to Sesshoumaru's office. Ahh, Sesshoumaru's office! Mr. HOTness was in there! No! Not Sesshoumaru, that...Naraku dude! Yeah! I listened in on them from the couch in Kagome's office as I drank my drink.

"It was nice meeting with you Naraku, you can come to me anytime when your company's in problem," Sesshoumaru said as Naraku walked out.

"Thank you Sesshoumaru, I hope to see you soon," he said as Sesshoumaru nodded and they both shook hands before Naraku walked towards us, as in Kagome and I. Kagome stood up so I stood too.

"It was great you can make it Mr. Onigumo," Kagome said as I stared at her than at Naraku. Shit! Was I suppose to say something too?

"Uh, nice meeting you Mr...uh...Onigimi?" I said smiling crookedly, obviously not masking my embarassment.

"Please just call me Naraku, Mrs. Taishou," he chuckled and I blushed wildly.

"Um, nice to meet you then Naraku," I said nodding my head and he threw a wink at me before exiting. Sesshoumaru must have obviously saw this.

"Rin, in my office, now," he said as I glared at him and walked towards the door to his office. I entered it to have that scent of his go through my nose.

"What?" I asked and he took a seat over at his desk.

"You seem to fancy someone I see," he said as I thought about what he said. _Fancy someone? Who?_

"What are you talki-" _Ohhh! He must have meant Naraku_. "I do not fancy Naraku!" I yelled at him.

"Don't raise your voice at me, I'm your husband," he said.

"So what? Who cares if you're my husband? You're only my husband in paper!" I said ready to storm off to let out the steam but he was faster and grabbed me by the arm.

"Only in paper? Is that so?" He asked as he turned me to face him. My heart was pounding wildly for your information! He slowly pulled me closer to him as my eyes start to widen. Soon my chest bumped into his and his eyes had a tug-a-war between my eyes and my lips. No way! He wasn't going to kiss me was he?

"Um, Sesshoumaru! Are you alright?" I asked as he tilt his head to the side and slowly leaned in. "Uh...SESSHOUMARU!" But that wasn't stopping him. Soon his face was centimeters from mine and I start to pull my head away. He was still getting millimeters closer, I turned my face to the side and he kissed my cheek. _Whew!_

But he didn't stop there! Oh no he didn't! He started kissing down my cheek still aiming for my lips and soon I felt him kissing the corner of my lips. I pushed him away, his face away from mine but he pulled me back in as his lips attached to the place it was on earlier.

"Eh? Sesshoumaru? Earth to Sesshoumaru! This is Ri-"

Okay scary isn't it? So did he kiss me? Did he? Did he? Okay insert laughing here. I think I wouldn't have mind if he kissed me, but then he jumped away like I was poop when Kagome happened to ring him up. He pressed that one button to transfer the call.

"Yes?"

"Sesshoumaru, there is this," I can just her mumble and somewhere in her mumbles I heard the word _bitch_. Hahah. "-this lady here to meet you. She said she's your girlfriend, she wants to know why you got married and not notify her." Sesshoumaru rubbed his temples.

"I didn't have a girlfriend when I married Rin or before that, tell her that I'm busy at the moment and don't have time for her lying pleas," he said as he pressed the button again to end the call.

"Let me guess," I started. "You had no girlfriend because you like Kagome?" I asked smiling. He looked up to me from his paperwork.

"What gave you that idea?" He asked. I smirked. I was right!

"Because you liked Kagome, you wouldn't go out with anyone! See! I'm smart like that!" I just proved myself right again! Well, not again, probably once! Hehe!

"I don't know why you would think that I would like Kagome, she works for me," he said. "And employers don't fall in love with their employees." I frowned.

"Suuure! What was that blush at the elevator for then?" I asked. He was silent. "See! I was right!"

"You did notice the shocked expression right?" He asked and I nodded.

"Of course I did! That was what told me you liked Kagome!" I said and he shook his head and he looked like a migrain was coming.

"Did Kagome tell you that she didn't like the color gray?" he asked and I shook my head no. "Well, she doesn't, and she never wears gray to work. She would usually wear black, dark blue, brown, khaki, anything but gray, I was surprised she wore gray today." He answered. I was taking that!

"Riiight!" I said smiling. "Now tell me the truth!" He looked at me seriously.

"I never lie Rin," he said for like...the second time today? Okay, maybe he was telling the truth...but I won't fall for it! Until he can tell me who he really likes!

"Okay, okay...but who do you like then?" I kept urging him to tell me. "You said you like someone, if not Kagome, it has to be someone else!"

"You don't know her even if I told you," he replied.

"Do I need to know her for you to tell me?" I asked. "Wouldn't it be better if you just told me who she was and not knowing her?" He thought it over for a bit.

"You sure you want to know?"

I nodded my head vigorously. Of course I did! He shrugged after he said it...so I was wondering can it be me? Huh, can it? Do I want it to be me? Hahah, sure I do!!! NOT! Okay, I think he's going to tell me.

"So you telling me?" I asked as he looked straight in my eyes.

"I like..."


End file.
